Total Drama Flame: Battle of the Users
THE SHOW HAS BEEN CLOSED SORRY GUYS :( This is The 5th Season OF TOTAL DRAMA FLAME and it isn't the Last ! 8 teams, 24 contestants,1 winner ! and For the first time 5 MILLION DOLLARS TO WIN ! : Proceded by: Total Drama Flame Revenge Succeded by : TBA Teams: Team TDFANFRENCH: Katheryn, Yohan, Lea Team Cree^^3:Izabela, Clara, Dora. Team Przemek: Ania, Rachel and Nathalie Team Jarrod777: Bella, April and Cassie TeamCavi74: Boxe, Linda and Erick Team Mariah67: Mariah, Mandi and Clarissa Team Lulucas: Ally,Tiffani and Brittany Team Gwenfan120 and Teddy74: Monique, Kelsey and Emma Cast Elimination Table Ep.1 'Someone like you' TODAY ONE PERSON WILL BE ELIMINATED ! You have to choose a Theme Song for your Team, The best 6 Songs will be saved . The 6 Contestants left of the two others team will be in danger because the 6 other's team will eliminated one of them ! GOOD LUCK ! Team TDFANFRENCH (theme song) Adele: Hometown Glory Team Cree (theme song) Blue Caffe: Buena Team Lulucas (theme song) Katy Pery: Peacock Team Przemek (theme song) : Blondie : Call me Team Gwenfan & Teddy (theme song) The Wanted: I'm glad you came Team Jarrod (theme song) Rihanna : S&M Team Cavi74 (Theme song) Lady Gaga : Born this way Team Mariah (Theme song) Kylie Minogue : Can't get you out of my Head 'Ep.2 'Want a world tour? contestents have to make their character in a Total Drama World Tour icon. 830px-72-3sa.png|April (Team Jarrod) CourtneyIcon.png|Bella (Team Jarrod) Location_-_Egypt,_Giza.png|Cassie (Team Jarrod) Tdwticonems.png|Emma (Team Teddy) Kelsey icon.png|Kelsey (Team Teddy) Avatar Clara.PNG|Clara (Team Cree) 180x180 profile tdwt heather 01.jpg|Izabela (Team Cree) TDWT5_03.jpg|Dora (Team Cree) AniaAvf.png|Ania (Team Przemek) AvNatkaaa.png|Nathalie (Team Przemek) AvRaszkakkk.png|Rachel (Team Przemek) Clarissa'sIcon.png|Clarissa (Team Mariah) Mandi'sIcon.png|Mandi (Team Mariah) Mariah'sIcon.png|Mariah (Team Mariah) iconlea.png|Lea (Team Tdfanfrench) Iconyo.png|Yohan (Team Tdfanfrench) iconkath.png|Katheryn (Team Tdfanfrench) lindaicon.png|Linda (Team Cavi74) Erickicon.JPG|Erick (Team Cavi74) boxeicon.png|Boxe (Team Cavi74) AllyTDWTicon.PNG|Ally (Team Lulucas) BrittanyTDWTicon.PNG|Brittany (Team Lulucas) TiffaniTDWTicon.PNG|Tiffani (Team Lulucas) EP.3 'Remember the time' You have to choose the beautiful picture of total drama history (That can be a fanfic too) ! The best 6 picture of the 6 team won !The other contestants left will be in danger of a elimination ! ﻿ Cassieandblakekiss.png|The much beautiful moment of Total Drama Danger (Team Tdfanfrench) DuncanGwenKiss2.png|best moment ever (Team Jarrod) 800px-(EVRYONE).png|Our best work! (Team Cavi74) 0Shot6.png|My fave pic from TDWT <3 (Team Cree) -5-_Alice_x_Erick.jpg|BEST MOMENT ! (Team lulucas) -7- Bridge kisses Emma.png|Just.....beautiful! (Team Teddy) Ep.4 'Super, Crazy Episode !' '''REJUDGED BY JOHAN:' Girls have to look like Lady Gaga ! The boys have to have a new look ! Today will be a reward challenge, so no one will be eliminated ! 163px-Bellaaa.png|Bella (Team Jarrod) 4/10 180px-Cassie_by_casai74a.png|Cassie (Team Jarrod) 4/10 Lea_Lady_Gaga.png|Lea (Team Tdfanfrench) 10/10 Yohan new look.png|Yohan (Team Tdfanfrench) 8/10 LGKATE.png|Katheryn (Team Tdfanfrench) 8/10 IzLGBloodyMary.png|Izabela (Team Cree) 10/10 DoraAsLadyGagaEdgeOfGlory.png|Dora (Team Cree) 9/10 ClaraLG.png|Clara (Team Cree) 10/10 AllyGlory.PNG|Ally (Team Lulucas) 8/10 BrittanyGaga.PNG|Brittany 9/10 TiffaniGaga.PNG|Tiffani 10/10 Brum.PNG|Ania (Team Przemek) 9/10 ClaireasLAdyGaga.png|Nathalie (Team Przemek) 6/10 Rachel_as_Dakota.png|Rachel (Team Przemek) 4/10 'Ep.5 "Old is good"' Contestents have to look like Camp TV designs. ﻿ Category:Total Drama Flame